


Dancing Bears

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: it's this video with dancing bears... it's wild i swear, no relationship!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: When you showed Ignis the video with the dancing bears, you hadn’t expected this to happen. No, you thought he would have watched it once and nodded in that way of his and been done with it.It’s been a week.





	Dancing Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Iggy's birthday, way back when. It was completely lacking any birthday themes, but really, does it need it?
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

When you showed Ignis [the video with the dancing bears](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhRBOnA0ak4w&t=NzM2MWJiYmQ4ODQwYjhjYTg4ZGM2OWFmZWVlMWEwNDMwYTc4NjM1NyxvbjRSTkxZYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ATcqTAvOmf2m5wbiN1I94vQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fangelic-guardienne.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156955445962%2Fdancing-bears&m=1), you hadn’t expected this to happen. No, you thought he would have watched it once and nodded in that way of his and been done with it. 

It’s been a week.

In the beginning, you and Prompto had been browsing Tumblr when, suddenly, this video came up. You could hear the music coming from Prompto’s phone, and it looped about three times before Prompto finally leaned over, hands shaking from laughter. 

“(Y/N), you need to look at this.”

You took the phone when he handed it to you and pressed play on the video, raising a brow. 

The music kicked in, the bass booming and other sounds layering on top of it. The bears stood in a blob rather than any kind of circle. They bounced in place, but their movements got increasingly dramatic and flailing as the song progressed. The animation reset itself several times before the lyrics began. 

“ _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world, and the seven seas. Everybody’s looking for some–”_

The lyrics cut off, the video restarted. 

Maybe it was the rainbow-illuminated dance floor that the bears stood on. Maybe it was the disjointed movements of the bear’s arms – legs? Maybe it was how terribly off-beat the bears’ movements were. Maybe it was the song.

You didn’t know why, but the little 30-second video was strangely amusing and captivating at the same time. You couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Ignis!” You called, both you and Prompto wheezing for air. Ignis appeared seconds later, brows raised. You shoved the phone in his direction, shaking it a little. “Watch this video, I wanna know what you think of it.”

Ignis let out a sigh but took the phone anyways. He knew better than to ask questions whenever you and Prompto got up to your antics. The video played once. His expression remained neutral for the most part. The video played twice. He seemed to be focusing rather intensely on it. The video played three times. Ignis sat down and stared at the screen.

“Ignis…?” you began, your laughter dying down at the intense look of concentration on his face.

Ignis didn’t answer. You and Prompto exchanged looks.

Later that day, Ignis made the request that one of you send the video to his phone. Prompto sent it over reluctantly, pressured by Ignis’ rather insistent advances.

On the second day, he’d started muttering about it under his breath. “Bears, the  _bears_ ,” you’d hear him every now and again between battles and at camp.

On the third day, Ignis had stopped trying to hide his newly developed habit of watching this video. The volume was no longer restrained. Ignis would hum the song under his breath. The rest of you had memorized the very sound of the video by now, knowing every little beat and nuance by heart. Ignis stopped making meals.

Now, a week later, Ignis was still staring at the video. You were starting to worry about him. For the most part, everything was normal, except every second –  _every second_  of Ignis’ free time was dedicated to watching this video again and again and again. 

You, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio had been eating cup noodles for four days now. Gladio wasn’t complaining, of course, but you were already tired of the noodles, no matter how delicious they were.

You were about to call for Ignis, wanting to have a talk with him, when he bolted straight up from his seat, letting out a whoop of triumph. “Ignis?” Everyone was staring at him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’ve done it. I’ve kept track of every single limb of each of these bears, I’ve found that they’re never off beat – they always match something in this song! I’ve found – it’s so enchanting – the  _bears_ ,” Ignis is rambling.

None of you have ever seen Ignis ramble. He went on and on until he  _clambered_  into the tent, and then everything went abruptly silent. 

You peeked into the tent. Ignis was out cold, phone nearby but out of his reach. He was sprawled out like a starfish and his glasses still rested on his nose. There was no better time than now.

Slowly, quietly, you snatched up his phone, then removed his glasses from his face and set them somewhere safe. You climbed out of the tent, plopping in Ignis’ chair around the campfire.

“I’m deleting this video. Prompto, clear your search history. None of us will ever speak of this again. If he asks in the morning, act oblivious. It was a strange dream.” You ran through Ignis’ phone, deleting every single trace of the video ever existing. “Agreed?”

The other boys replied without hesitation. “Agreed.”

When Ignis woke up the next morning, everything seemed normal, except for the blaring headache he had and the lingering thoughts of… bears?

He seemed suspicious when you and the other boys answered a little too quickly that he must have had a strange dream, but didn’t pursue the topic further. Something about the looks you exchanged with each other made him believe that the topic was best left alone. 


End file.
